Strange Vacationing
by Heroicagal
Summary: An OC name Marissa Cosine somehow gets taken into the Batman universe and meets her heroes, especially Tim Drake, whom is her favorite Robin. Now she will have to get back home and brave Gotham but not without the help of her new found friends. Will turn into OC X Robin/Tim later Possible Mary Sue but I sure hope not. No flaming please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, me again! I have always loved Tim as Robin (le gasp! Shocker right?) , so I thought it would be fun to have myself in an OC form go and visit him. Not intentionally mind you. Oh and if you want romance, tell me. If not it will be good old fashion friendship with me still crushing in secret. I just don't want to be too Mary-Sue. **

Meeting My Comic Book Crush

Ah, the library. How I love the library. It had comic books galore and all for the taking. I grabbed about ten Batman comics and made sure that most of them had my favorite Robin in it. Tim Drake was just awesome. I even had a little crush on him. Not that I really wanted anyone to know, people already thought I was a certified freak. Anyway, so I had on my only (sadly) article of Batman clothing. It was a button with the symbol on it, nothing fancy. I was waiting to be picked up and dug into my comics as the wind really started to pick up. It started to turn faster and faster and suddenly I lost my comic in the breeze. I stumbled after it and it landed right in front of a bright green shoe. Only, it looked different, more like well a comic drawn inside a comic book. Actually, everything looked like it was comic book art. Slowly I picked up the rouge comic and looked up. My eyes followed the cane up to the green suit with purple question marks. There was the hat and the green mask. I blinked, and the man grinned at me.

"Excuse me miss. I have a case to get too." The Riddler swept me aside and continued his rather casual stroll. What the heck? I glanced at myself and I gasped. I looked just like the girls in the Batman comics do, only in my form. I still had on my pack, and my button was clasped in place. I hesitantly put the comic in my knapsack and looked around. It was dark and dank and smelly. It was Gotham. Gotham! How the heck did I get here? Wait, why didn't the Riddler stop me? Wasn't he a bad guy? Must be at the time in the line of comics where he supposedly went straight and became a detective. That meant that Tim was Robin and was roughly 16. My head hurt. I was not in a comic. That wasn't possible. I was just fifteen year old Marissa Cosine, obsessive of the Batman comics, but not an inter-dimensional traveler. I don't understand… Was Tim still in his old or his new costume? Were Bart and Connor dead or alive? Why the heck am I thinking this right now instead of trying to wake up? I pinched myself. Nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing happened. Now I was stumped. I don't understand. Gah! This isn't possible! I CANNOT BE IN GOTHAM CITY, IT ISN'T REAL!

As I mentally broke down, I started to hyperventilate. Slowly, I slumped to the ground. My head was spinning. I was in Gotham City, had just encountered the Riddler, and all I had was a Batman button, some clothes on my back, and comics. That's all I had to brave the night. Oh, and a sweater with love on the front. After calming down I pulled the hood up and started to trudge. I wasn't in the good part of town. I was in the East End. Flashes of crimes committed here played through my mind. If the wrong person caught me out here alone… I didn't even want to think about that possibility. I was scared, and cold and very freaked out. Then I heard a few footsteps. That wasn't good. I jumped into an alleyway and ducked behind some crates.

"C'mon Joe! The boss'll be angry if we don't show soon! He eats guys who make him angry!" Whoa, hang on; these idiots thought it would be good to work for Killer Croc? Smart choice thinks the comic nerd sarcastically. In a panic now that I knew Croc was around, I just jumped up and sprinted, not even thinking about which way I ran. The direction happened to be right into the thugs.

"Whoa there girly, where's the fire?" Joe said as he crushed my wrist. I whimpered. To be honest, I wasn't feeling all that brave.

"Where'd you come from kid?" The unnamed thug I decided to call Shmoe asked. Then I finally got enough sense to fight back. My foot connected with Joe's oh so delicate spot and I turned to sprint. Luck would have it there was a door at the end of the alley. I threw it open and slammed it behind me, locking it as they started to pound on it.

"Come out girl. Don't make this harder that it needs to be!" I wildly looked around and then climbed a set of stairs. This place was rotting to the core and as I ran up to the next floor the stairs creaked and moaned under my weight. With adrenaline pumping I saw an open window and jumped out onto the roof. They were right on my heels cursing and yelling at me to just stay where I was. I wasn't stupid. If they caught me and brought me to Croc I would more than likely become dinner. They were right at the window. I was trapped. Then I spotted the roof over and I had a stupid and wild idea. I ran and jumped, rolling as I hit the roof of the next house. Unfortunately I couldn't stop and continued my plummet until I landed in a dumpster. Gross!

I started to regain my wits and clamber out when I felt a hard yank on my hair. I yelped in pain and a scaly hand covered my mouth.

"What're you doin' kid?" The growly sounding voice hissed. I groaned behind the hand and knew that I was in deep trouble.

Line Break

Killer Croc's lair, which he dragged me to after catching me, stank. It was in the sewers and it just smelled. He roughly shoved me in a chair and lashed my hands and ankles together, tying them with a section of rope then to the chair each. He sat back in satisfaction as I glared. I was now tired and smelly and dirty and also terrified, but more angry and frustrated than anything else. I never really wanted to be a damsel in distress, only if a meeting with the Bats was attached.

"So, you got a name?" Croc asked. I was annoyed and I was probably going to be killed anyway and so I decided to have fun with it. Might as well…

"No I never was given one, but my friends call me Pico." I smirked. He looked angry while Joe scratched his head.

"You're name's really Pico?" Joe asked. Then I smirked even wider.

"Smart help you got here Lizard Boy, oh wait, that's Spiderman." Now everyone looked confused. I giggled. Man was I being stupid.

"Why do you want to know what my name is, oh wait. You want to see if I am worth a ransom. Not one bit buddy. I'm on my own here." So he has his men search me and my bag. Frustrated at nothing over the value of one hundred dollar he snarls in disgust at me. He notices the button I have on my shirt.  
"You work for the Bat?" He questions. I roll my eyes.

"It's just a button I bought."

He eyes it critically before releasing it and my attached shirt.

"I told you." I shrugged. "So now that ransom is out I sense about three plans to be in order. One, you eat me, not that I want you to, but well, you know, I can't really stop you. Two, you let me go. Right, like that will ever happen. Or, as I am guessing since you have still let me breathe, you are going to use me as a hostage to keep Batman and the cops away. The third plan."

"Heh, you aren't so stupid kid." Killer Croc grunts.

"How kind of you." I drawl on, stalling. The sooner we stay in one place, the more the chance that if he is coming, Batman can find me.

"It's the third one. I need some insurance with the gun swap going on. You're coming with. If you learn to keep your yap shut I may even let you live."

"You aren't going to strap me to a car hood are you?" I ask, recounting one of Tim's predicaments.

"You know about that huh? Yeah, Boy Blunder sure was livin' up to the name Boy Hostage that time."

"Still got away." I mutter. He shrugs.

"It's time to go." He reaches forward and I think it will be to, I don't know grab my chair and drag it or something, but instead he grabs duct tape and pulls off a strip. I start to panic; I don't want to be so helpless. As he takes one forward he plasters it over my mouth.

"MMM!" I yell, totally losing my cool. He slaps me across the face.

"Shut up." He says and he then uses the sticky side of the tape to forcibly close my eyes.

Then I am released from my chair, still bound at the ankles and wrists. I am slung over a shoulder and I squirm but stop as I am hit again.

"Stop doing anything but breathing." He commands. My head is reeling from the force of the hit, so I listen. I feel myself plopped into a trunk and hear the lid shut.

Line Break

The trunk opens but I still don't see anything at all. I have tried to loosen my knots but it is to no avail. As he picks me up I go limp. Maybe he will think I'm asleep or something. I am now sat in another chair and I feel the same process of before. He tightens the knots on my other, older restraints. They'll hold good and tight alright. Trying to breathe in and out slowly and quietly, I attempt to gather my wits. I hear what sounds like a horn, feel a misty dampness around me, and smell salt water. I am at the Piers. That is so cliché. I sit there in the shadows and I hear the buyer bickering with Croc on a rate. Then I hear something that sounded like a knife being unsheathed and a quiet step towards me. I start to sweat and back against my chair, scared of the oncoming attacker. I feel them right in front of me and when I feel the blade lightly brush against my wrists I panic.

"Mm!" I exclaim into the tape.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." A voice speaks in a soothing tone. The tape is gently pulled from my eyes and as I adjust to the lighting I see him.

"Rbmm?" I ask, still gagged. He smiles reassuringly and then frees me of that tape as well.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod as he starts to cut through the bindings with a batarang.

"How'd you end up here?" He asks as he then gets to work on my ankles.

"Wrong place at the wrong time." I say while rubbing my chaffing wrists. "How do you deal with this all the time?" He now gives a small amused grin.

"Gloves help." I think back to Detective Comics 826 and then mentally agree.

"Stay here while I go take care of the bad guys." He instructs me. I nod and remain hidden now in the shadows. The fight isn't too long but as all the others are down, Croc gains an advantage. As he is about to shoot Robin I grab my chair and throw it at him. It distracts him long enough to give Robin time to make him KO.

"Thanks." He says. I just nod. This is still a little much for me.

"I am seriously freaked out." I admit.

"Being kidnapped does that to people." He agrees.

"At least I wasn't strapped to the hood of his car…" I mumble as I try to process things again now that I am not in danger.

"One time only!" Tim tries to defend himself.

"Hey, you do a better job at keeping safe than the other Robins have. Not to mention, well the scaly green whitey-tightys only work for a little while before it is time to wear pants. I know it was a tradition but…" Tim laughs at this.

"What can I say? I have more fashion skills than the others." He jokes.

"I seem to remember you wearing that outfit at least once." A voice says and Nightwing steps out of the shadows. I jump out of my skin.

"Somebody needs to put a bell on, all of you!" I cry in frustration, quoting Kid Flash in the show Teen Titans. Nightwing now sniggers.

"Boy Wonder and I have to head out and meet up with his boss. We'll drop you off at home on the way." Dick says.

"Umm… well, you see that won't really work for me…" I say and then I start in on my explanation, hoping that they will remember all the crazy stuff they've seen and fought. I really don't want to end up drugged in Arkham Asylum.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is dedicated to Young Justice 101 and all other comic book lovers who deal with my fantasy writing. XD Enjoy. Oh, my OC has brown hair with blonde mixed in, green and yellow eyes with blue towards the rim and contacts, which she recently got. Her zits mysteriously vanished when she went here because most comic book characters don't have zits. Her hair is wavy, and she is about an inch taller than Robin (5ft 5in.) so she is about 5ft 6in. She is pretty much normal looking, you know, not drop dead gorgeous, but not melt your eyes ugly. Just normal. **

I Come In Peace

After I am done, they are quiet for just a second. Then they are glancing at each other, not sure how to take the news.

"Are you- sure you didn't, you know, maybe hit your head or something?" Tim asked cautiously. I groaned in frustration. Then I got a bright idea.

"Look at the comics Tim! Then you'll believe me!" As I said his secret ID Nightwing sort of on impulse rushed forward and hit a pressure point on my neck. I went out like a light.

**Line Break: Da na na na na na na na na Batman!**

As I opened my eyes I saw nothing much but a damp cave and a few bats. I had a feeling about where I was. I slowly sat up and looked around, rubbing my eyes. There were four people by a large screen and what was on it, I didn't really understand.

"With the evidence of these comics, which certainly aren't written around here, and with an examination of her molecular structure, it is conclusive that she is indeed from another dimension as she claims. Using her DNA I have been able to find out who she is and what dimension she comes from, but a portal between here and there could take anywhere from a month to a decade to construct. I've never tried doing it for a dimension so far away." Batman informed them. Great, now I may never get home. Not that I minded meeting them, I just wanted to be able to continue my life at some point.

"How are you feeling Miss Cosine?" Batman made me jump. He didn't even have to turn around to know that I was awake.

"Um, okay I guess." I said nervously. Tim walked over to the examination table/bed and offered me a hand as I climbed down.

"Did you catch all of that?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. Um, what am I going to do until then? I don't really have anywhere to go…" I trailed off.

"Alfred is preparing a room for you as we speak. I already have purchased some clothes that are your size. You will be staying here."

"How do you know my clothes size? Wait, never mind. Are you sure that I can stay here? I don't want to be of any bother to you…" He waved it off.

"It's not much of an inconvenience. I believe formal introductions are in place. I am Bruce Wayne." He said pulling off his cowl and extending his hand. I hesitantly shook it, unsure about how to react. I mean come on; I was face to face with Batman!

"I'm Richard Grayson, you can call me Dick." Dick said removing his mask and the procedure was done again.

"Tim Drake." Tim said. As I shook his hand he gave me a kind smile and I could feel my heart melting to goo as I looked into his intelligent and enchanting blue eyes. Wait, no ogling!

"I'm Marissa Cosine. You can just call me Marissa." Surprisingly, I wasn't really nervous anymore. I wonder why.

Line Break

I was hanging out in my room when I heard the two talking out in the hall. Dick and Tim were talking and I was the topic of the conversation. I couldn't help myself; I pretended to be asleep but eavesdropped.

"I can't believe she's from a place where this is all just comics. Geez, it's crazy." I heard Tim say. I was inclined to agree with him.

"I can't believe you didn't notice the way she was staring at you. I think Robin's got himself a Dove." I heard Dick tease. I was mortified and dug my head into my pillow. This is just embarrassing.

"Come on Dick, cut it out." Tim said, oblivious to how I had looked at him still. I sighed quietly in relief.

"Whatever you say, all I know is that you saved a damsel in distress and it may be that you have a crushing girl on your hands."

Line Break

Breakfast the next morning was delicious. I cannot stress enough how awesome Alfred's cooking is. I had decided on a plain t-shirt and shorts to wear, putting my hair into a ponytail. Then I did what I always wanted to try. I slid down the banister.

"Woohoo!" I cried and as I fell to the ground I did a somersault and got to my feet once again. That was weird, seeing as how I had minimal athleticism.

"Mistress Cosine, I would be pleased if you did not do that again." Alfred scolded. I giggled but nodded.

"Sorry Mr. Pennyworth, I just couldn't help myself. Oh, and you can call me Marissa."

"Very well Mistress Marissa."

"Just Mar—"I started but Tim interrupted.

"He's just going to call you Mistress or if you're a guy, Master. It's in his blood. Dick and I have been trying since we met him to break him of the habit but nobody's more stubborn than Alfred." I raised an eyebrow looking pointedly at Bruce.

"Nobody." He concurred with Tim. I nodded, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Alright, waffles! My favorite!" Tim said happily and he reached for one. Alfred whapped his hand with a spatula.

"Master Timothy, guests first." He reminded him.

"Oh, right. Waffles?" Tim asked. I nodded and soon had two fluffy golden brown pieces of heaven on my plate. It was divine; I could taste cinnamon and vanilla, nutmeg and butter. I quickly devoured them.

"Poor waffles. Never stood a chance." Tim says in mock sadness. I shrugged and grinned.

"Neither will yours!" I said and I grabbed the plate.

"Hey, give them back!" Tim called after me as I sprinted away, starting to bite into the delicacy.

"Get your own!" I yelled.

"Those _are_ mine!" He replied angrily. Never take food from a hungry boy is a lesson I learned that morning. Especially when he's Robin. I was caught in a matter of seconds and then given a horrible punishment for my crimes against waffle kind. He tickled me relentlessly. I laughed and pleaded for him to stop but not until I was crying did he let up. He then helped me stand as I panted still giggling. There was something in his expression that was different from before. He seemed to actually be having fun. Weird.

We got another lecture on manners from Alfred and then it was time for Tim and Bruce to work on Batman stuff. I tried to help with the dishes, but Alfred refused. So instead, I went to go enjoy the gardens. I noticed that some serious edging needed to be done and smirked smugly as I saw the garden shed open. I was going to do something helpful, guest or no guest.

Line Break

About an hour later I was almost done with half of the edging. Those chores at home really helped. I sang as I worked and was honestly quite content.

"Dream lover, where are you? With love oh so true?" I sang a bit too loudly but in my jazzy voice.

"And a hand that I can hold? Feel near as I grow old?" A melodic baritone voice interjected.

"Cause I want, a girl, to call, my own. I want a dream lover, so I don't have to dream alone." We continued in perfect harmony, our voices complimenting each other well. I grinned at Tim as he finished and I started scooping up some grass and dirt clumps.

"Please baby don't make me dream alo—"I was dancing to the tune inside my head as he sung and humming along. I hadn't been paying attention and I had flung mud out of my trowel. It hit him smack in the face.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sor—"I started to apologize when a mud pie hit me with a squishy "Blorp!" Tim had a mischievous grin on his face. I returned it.

"Mud war!" I cried viciously and pounced on him. Soon we were rolling in the dirt and laughing loudly as we made each other a mess.

"Master Tim!" Alfred exclaimed in horror. We exchanged a look.

"Busted." I whispered. He chuckled as we were led inside by the British man as he tisked at us.

Later that night as Tim and Bruce went out on patrol I got into bed and sighed contentedly. With some of the crap that had been going on at home, the day of fun had been welcome. I smiled imagining what fun the morning would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

I Learn What Being a Wayne Means

Okay, so the next day was interesting. It consisted of more chasing each other around and more lecturing from Alfred. I couldn't help that his French toast was as good as his waffles! Then after a long day of goofing off I was ready to head to bed. Doing nothing can make you exhausted and I had spent most of my time hanging out with Tim. We played video games and just talked. He was a great conversationalist and I loved hearing him talk about old adventures. When we came to one I knew, it I would interject and he would just grin and nod as I finished parts of his sentences. Then I told him about my life. Nothing too exciting. I recounted some of my parenting problems with my mom moving out of state and leaving us with my dad, which turned out to be a good thing though. My mom didn't make the greatest decisions. Anyway he seemed to totally get where I was coming from. It was a nice change of pace. He listened and asked all the right questions and was sympathetic. He offered great advice. In short, he was being Tim. I absolutely loved it.

Unfortunate for Tim, he had to stay up for a boring society party. Since I wasn't really in the public eye besides a small article talking about how Mr. Wayne had agreed to watch me because I was Tim's childhood friend and I wanted to remain in the States while my "parents" were gone on business and I wasn't technically a Wayne family member, I was excused. Only on technicality and the fact I was really not used to the society mongrels. They were trying to ease me in. Anyway, I put on some PJ's that I was quite fond of. The bottoms had Robin's symbol all over and were black and red. The top was a gray t-shirt with the Batman symbol on it. Okay, it didn't match but I liked them. Tim had teased me a little about them, but eventually I got him to knock it off. Even Dick was here to stay for the party. Jason, well let's just say I didn't want to meet him and he certainly didn't want to go to any parties. It was around midnight and the party was in full swing. I couldn't really sleep. I heard giggling and calls of "Brucie!" and I knew that poor Bruce was stuck in playboy mode. Then there was an explosion. The house was rocked to the core. I fell out of my bed and rushed over to the door. I opened it a crack and heard an ominous and frankly annoying laugh. It sounded like a penguin with lung cancer. As I crawled towards the balcony overlooking the stairs I saw that it was indeed that annoying crime bird. I groaned and hit my head in frustration. Why does this have to happen all the time? Can't there be one night without a super villain attacking? Yeah right. Not in Gotham.

"Hello Wayne." Penguin said in that annoying British voice (don't get me wrong, I love British accents, his was just annoying).

"Cobblepot." Bruce says angrily. I don't like this.

"You didn't invite me to your little party. Why on earth would you do that?" Penguin asks mockingly. Bruce glares at him. Penguin chuckles.

"See that's why you don't have many friends." He snaps his fingers and his thugs start to move throughout the crowd. "Surrender your valuables and no one gets hurt." He says simply. Seriously? A robbery? I thought that was a little low on the scale for Penguin.

"Hmm, let's see. Quite a crew you've got here. The finest that Gotham has to offer. I see plenty of influential people. Hello Mr. Mayor!" Penguin teases. I repeat: I don't like this. He is looking for somebody specifically. I have a feeling I may know who. His eyes stop and my heart sinks as he smirks at the raven haired boys. I knew it.

"Well, these are the little gents that I've heard so much about on the news. They look just like you." Bruce sees the way he is eying them and starts to step forward only to be restrained by a muscleman. Penguin laughs as he sees the anger and protectiveness he is emanating. "You seem awfully fond of them Wayne. Wonder how much you really care? You see, your family ruined mine. Call this good old fashion revenge. Now which first?" Dick steps in front of Tim who was trying to get in front of Dick.

"The eldest perhaps? Heir to the throne? Or maybe the baby. Both of you seem pretty protective of him. Maybe he should go first." He pulls out an umbrella and points the business end at Tim. Look, I know that it's an umbrella, but Penguin umbrellas are each deadly weapons in their own right. This one has a spinning hacksaw at the end. Goodie. Dick and Bruce try to protect Tim but they are caught and can't do anything. Tim is bravely staring down the eyes of the killer and without thinking I do something I promised Alfred that I wouldn't. I slide down the banister and end up on top of one of the goons.

I spring into action before anyone has the chance to react. Quickly picking up his gun I throw it at a guy and it hits him in the head. I grab a nightstick off of the unconscious guard and start swinging. No idea how this works, but I make it through enough until I can get to cover without getting shot. I stop to catch a moments rest when one of them comes up right behind me. Kicking him in the stomach I scramble backwards and right into the waiting arms of another hired creep. He grabs hold of me and is about to shoot when Penguin says "Wait! Bring the girl here." I am dragged over to him as I struggle. Tim is looking at me like I have two heads. He wasn't expecting that. Neither was I.

"So, you're the girl from the papers ay?" Penguin asks. I don't respond but continue to squirm in my captors grasp. He looks me over and when he sees what I'm wearing he scowls. I look down and blush a bit at my fan girl pajamas. To be fair, their comfortable.

"What're doing down here love? Shouldn't you be in bed? Or were you trying to be a hero? Do you know what happens to heroes in this city girl?"

"Yeah, they kick your fat butt all the way to Arkham." I reply cheekily. He gives me a good and hard hit to the gut. The wind is knocked out of me and I slump over gasping.  
"Leave her alone Cobblepot!" Tim snarls angrily. Whoa, I have never heard him talk like that. Penguin looks from me to Tim and back again. A smile starts to form of his face and I see his yellow razor sharp teeth.

"You care for this girl don't you? Well, who am I to deny lovebirds? Take the girl and the boy. We're leaving." I now look panicked at Bruce who is now furiously thrashing to get free. The muscleman drops him and Dick is released as well and as they surge forward I feel cool metal resting against my temple. I look over and see the barrel of a gun in the same place on Tim's head as well. Bruce and Dick immediately stop and Penguin chuckles.

"Brucie, Brucie. You are always so predictable. I'm leaving. At first I thought it would be fun to chop your boy here into bits and have you watch, but now I think I'll let him live. As long as you do what I say that is. I'll contact you soon with my payment information on how to get him and his lady friend back alive. Meantime nobody follows or their brains are going to be oozing out of their heads." Eww! Thanks for the mental picture Oswald!

We're dragged out the hole in the wall and as we continue to struggle the gun barrels are pressed closer. "Keep still brats or I'll have my men shoot the other one of you! I can make money off of just one still. May even make him want to cooperate more." We both immediately stop and are thrown into the back of a van. Zip-ties are used on our ankles and wrists. Duct tape ties us back to back. On top of that the Penguin grabs two purple fabric strips and gags Tim with one. Then he proceeds to do the same with me, making it so tight it hurts. He then gives that ugly cackle of his and shuts the door, leaving us in complete darkness. As we move along I can't help but wonder how we are going to get out of this, but I already feel Tim working on loosening my zip-tie with his bound wrists. I smile into my gag and think "Yup, that's Tim for you. Always a step ahead." I'm realizing you have to be if you're a Wayne. It comes with the family name, just like how a costume usually comes with it as well.

**What did Tim and Marissa get into? Will they escape? Are they really lovebirds? Has Penguin finally gotten the best of the Caped Crusaders? Tune in next week to find out! Same bat-time, same bat-channel!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it!**

They basically just dropped us into a room, after taking off our restraints. Seems they weren't expecting us to be able to get anywhere with a steel door locking us in. Tim hit his head and became unconscious. I tried to think of what to do, but all I could think of was using his jacket as a pillow. He eventually started to come too after about an hour of me pacing around like a wounded animal in the room we were locked in. As he started to wake up I heard him whimpering. When I came closer he seemed to be sweating and his eyes were screwed shut tight. I hated to see him like that and so I stroked his hair and gently sang the song we had been singing earlier.

**Tim's POV**

I hated being kidnapped all the time. Now a civilian came into the mix. Not just any civilian, but my friend. As they threw us into a room I ended up hitting my head and became unconscious. In my dreams I started to have a nightmare. It was always the same. My parents and Kon died while I watched. I couldn't stop my pathetic whimpering as the horrible gruesome images came to mind. Then I heard Steph singing to me and she was stroking my hair. I really missed her gentle touch, her loving caress. Suddenly the image of Steph melted away and then there was a new face. Marissa was there instead. I started to come around and realized that she was the reality, the deaths and Steph were nothing but figments of my imagination. I was lulled by the melodic sound of her voice. As I saw her lean in I thought of how I had just gotten to know her. She was so kind and compassionate, so full of life was not common in Gotham. She was even a Christian, something that seemed to be slipping in lots of the young adults these days. She had inspired me to come back to my childhood faith and we had prayed together and talked. I had even read from my Bible for the first time in years. It was nice. As I used that voice as an anchor into reality I realized just how much she really means to me. The way my heart flutters when she walks in the room, the way I would do anything to make her happy. I think, unfortunately, as hard as I tried not to, I… I love her.

**Marissa's POV**

Tim started to come around.

"Tim? Are you okay?" He blinked up at me and then flashed his charming smile; it always had my heart turn into goo. I smiled back. "I was worried; you really had me going there for a second!"

"You were worried about me of all people?" Tim asks and I blush and shrug. "It was just a joke. It was sweet of you to worry." Tim said. Suddenly the door opened and the Penguin came in, followed by Batman and Nightwing. He grabbed onto the first one of us in sight and this equals me. He dragged me close to him and I felt very annoyed. Being a hostage is so boring. Tim shoots up and Batman and Nightwing came closer.

"Don't move any closer." Penguin said. Then the door shot open. Again. It was a low level thug.

"Hang on boss! I'll help ya!" Then he shot his pistol and people hit the floor. Batman tackled the guy to the floor while Nightwing got the Penguin. As the two wrestled with their opponents the one with the gun went haywire in shooting. A bullet flew right towards me and Tim leapt towards me to push me out of the way but it was too late. It hit me straight in the chest, right near the heart. I felt my heart skip a beat, then I fell to the ground as all of my friends yelled my name.

**Tim's POV**

As she hit the floor I act instantly. I put my head to her chest and there is no heartbeat. Chest compressions and breaths into her mouth. No time to waste. After about five minutes Batman gently clasps my shoulder.

"Tim…" I look up at him with tears in my eyes then just turn back to her and lean down for a few more breaths while praying that God will let her stay.

"Please don't go…" I whimper. "I love you." Suddenly there is a small rise of her chest and I hear a heartbeat. Bruce notices.

"We need to get her to a hospital, now!" As he rushes out with her Nightwing and I follow and I say a quick prayer of thanks. She isn't gone yet.

**Marissa's POV**

I wake up in the hospital.

"You're awake!" Tim exclaims. I look up at him.

"What happened?"

"You got hit with a stray bullet." Dick informs me.

"Batman and Nightwing saved you and brought you here." Bruce adds. Obviously I owe them big thanks, and so I give a small nod and a smile. They know that's my way of saying thanks until I can give proper one.

"Um, I think we need to go and, take care of some work." Dick says suddenly. Bruce raises an eyebrow but leaves with Dick.

"What was that about?" I asked as Tim was giving Dick a look of daggers.

"Nothing." He said quickly. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine. You know, it's funny, as I was starting to come back I thought I heard you say something… Is that what this is about?" Tim looked a bit blustered.

"Uh, maybe." He mumbled.

"What was it?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I said, uh, I said that I didn't want to lose you. You know, my best friend." I smiled at that, his best friend.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me." Tim smiled warily and almost looked a little guilty. I shook off that thought. Why would he lie to me?

"Get some sleep now." He said gently. I fell back asleep. Being shot can make you tired.


	5. Chapter 5

Trouble Seems to Follow Him…

I was nearly fully recovered. It had been about three weeks with bed rest and as much as I love rest it got boring. Tim would visit me every day until I got back from the hospital. He was always there without fail from four to five in the evening. Then he would say goodbye and go to take care of some things before patrol. Finally I could come back to the Manor. All of the men were adamant about how I needed to rest. Each of them were trying to wait on me hand and foot, Alfred even more so than usual. It was nice, but also made me feel a bit embarrassed that I was thought to be so helpless. They didn't mean any harm though, so I just grinned and bared it. Then came the night where everything changed and it started with a JLA party.

Line Break

Pretty much everyone in the super hero community showed up. I mean everyone from Captain Marvel to the Question to the Big Three. Everybody and their partners/ affiliates were there. Scratch me, but hey, I didn't have a hero persona. Oh the thrills of a civilian. I was in bed when a sudden frantic knocking was at the door. Everyone was at the party and Alfred had some time in London to visit old friends so I was home alone. Not as fun as you might think. Bruce was a stickler when it came to rules. No playing on the Batcomputer, no using the gadgets, no taking the Batvehicles for a spin, so not fun. I hurried down the stairs in my fan girl PJ's once again and pulled open the door. There before me was a panicked looking Kid Flash and he ran straight past me into the Manor.

"Robin? Rob? ROOOOOBIIIIINNNN!" Kid Flash called out. I tried to talk to him but he ran all throughout the house at the speed of, well, the speed a Flash runs. Finally he stopped and jerked his head towards me. "Who are you? Where's Robin? IneedtotalktoRob! He'sgottahelpme!" Bart started into fast talk and I held up a hand to slow him down, happy I was even able to make most of what he said out.

"I'm Marissa. Marissa Cosine. A friend of Robin's who's staying here for a while. He's at the party." At this he looked heartbroken.

"What? I thought he said he would skip it! Ohmanthisisnotgood! Notgoodatall!" He started to vibrate through the floor in his anxiety and I had to stop him as the carpet started to smoke.

"Why isn't it good?" I asked. "And please speak at a speed that I can understand!"

"The party was a trap! Everyone in there is toast! Lex Luthor invaded it and took everybody hostage! THE ENTIRE FREAKING HERO WORLD IS HIS PRISONERS! "Now I could understand the problem.

"Wait, if there are so many people there, how come they just don't attack him? Overwhelm him?" I asked.

"One: he has disabled all powers and taken all forms of weapons after using enough tranquilizing gas to knock out a stampede of a million elephants and two he's holding all the staff who were in the building as well. They fight back and people die." I groaned and hit my head in annoyance.

"Wait, you're Marissa? Tim's Marissa?" This made me curious.

"What do you mean by _Tim's_ Marissa?" I asked. He suddenly shook his head.

"Nothing." He quickly lied. I gave him a look but he shrugged it off. "Anyway I was hoping he could help me seeing as how he said he was gonna ditch the party like me, but now he's in deep stinky brown stuff too!"

"I'll help you." I blurted out. He laughed but stopped when he saw I wasn't joking.

"No way. Rob would kill me. Uh-uh!" He exclaimed.

"If you don't let me help then I'll just go on my own and then he'll be mad at you for letting me do that." I gave him little choice in the matter.

"Fine." He huffed knowing he had been beaten.

"I'll rustle up some gadgets and a costume." I said and sped off to the Batcave. Finally I had my shot at being a hero. Finally I could prove to them my staying power. With KF in tow I found a costume that was like Robin's but purple and black with an M where the R usually was. Unsure why it was there I found it fit perfectly and so I put on the outfit with the soft and durable rubber boots. The belt clasped firmly around my waist and was also purple and black. The cape had a silver lining on the inside in contrast to the black on the outside. The mask that was on my face was purple and it just felt so right.

"Let's go kick some butt." I told KF who had watched the transformation in awe. No longer was I wimpy Marissa Cosine the comic book geek. The mask made me something more. I was now an advocate of the Dark Knight, a sight to cause trembling for the bad guys (or so I wished).

"Well, what're you gonna call yourself?" Kid Flash interrupted my reverie. I paused then grinned as I pulled my hair back.

"Muse. I am hence forth to be known as Muse."


	6. Chapter 6

Muse Debuted

"So there are about two ways we can do this. We can charge in, or we can be sneaky." I told Kid Flash as we crouched by the building. He nodded.

"I think we should go with sneaky." I said.

"Alright. You sneak, I distract." He said and took off. I groaned. Not exactly what I had in mind.

"Hey Bald Boy's bozos!" He shouted at Luthor's gunmen. They turned to look at him. "Come and get me losers." He stuck out his tongue and ran as the started to chase him fruitlessly. The service entrance was now unguarded and I had my opening. I crept inside and climbed into an air vent after hacking into the data I needed. The Bats, Supers, Flashes, and Wonders were all in one room, presumably the one hardest to get into. As I followed the holographic map displayed from my watch I received a call.

"This is Oracle to all Batfamily. Batfamily, is anyone there?" I wasn't sure what to say.

"Um, Oracle, this is Muse." There was a pause.

"Who are you and how did you get on this frequency?" She asked, seemingly ticked. I gulped.

"I'm Muse, but my real name is Marissa. Kid Flash told me about the problem and I came to help after finding some things in the Cave." I relayed quickly.

"Tim's Marissa?" She asked and I groaned.

"Why does everyone say that? Yeah, that's me."

"What on earth do you think you're doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" She scolded.

"Everyone else is either out of town or being held hostage. Only KF and I can help and do you really want Bart doing this on his own?" Oracle sighed.

"No, but now it looks like you're on your own. Kid Flash was just captured." I face palm.

"Look, I'm already here. I have to help!" I told Oracle. She sighed again.

"Fine, but you follow my instructions to the T and when Batman is free you hide until its safe. Clear?" I agree and so she does what she's famous for. She guides me along and hacks into security systems, making sure I have a clear shot. Then I reach the vent outside the door to where the heroes are being kept. Two burly men were guarding it while Luthor's obnoxious gloating could be heard from the other side of the door.

"There's two guys here Oracle, what do I do?" I asked.

"Take them down swiftly." I gulp and release a smoke pellet. There's coughing and they start forwards and I leap out and tackle one to the ground. He cries out as his head hits the wall and he slumps to the floor unconscious. The other man sees me and then tackles me like I did his partner and we brawl all the way through the double doors and land right at the foot of Lex. As I nearly sock the guy in the jaw he clears his throat and I just now notice him standing there.

"Um, hi. Be with you in a moment Lex." I say as I return to the pinned creep on the floor. He chuckles and points a gun at me. "Now that's just cheating." I pout and he smirks. Motioning with his gun for me to rise, I do and look over my shoulder at the captive heroes. Each is contained in a way to stop their abilities. The Wonders in Wonder Woman's rope, the Flashes (Jay, Wally, and now Bart) in some sort of field that makes them too exhausted to do anything, the Supers in Kryptonite (big surprise) and the Bats in stasis fields, each stripped of their belts and other gadgetry.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Lex asks bemused.

"Muse." I reply, my eye never leaving the shocked look on Tim's face. He wasn't really expecting this. Bruce seems annoyed; Dick seems concerned, while Batgirl and Huntress are just confused.

"Never heard of you." He says.

"Tonight's the big debut. Tada!" I mock bow with a flourish. He rolls his eyes. As I bend down I reach for a batarang and before he knows what's happening his gun is knocked aside. His henchman tries to shoot at me but I kick his gun away. Then I sprint over to Lex, grab the remote that is keeping everybody on lockdown and it's an all-out brawl against Luthor. He never stood a chance.

Line Break

"What were you thinking?" Tim demands. I shrug sheepishly.

"I just wanted to help…"

"And why are you wearing my birthday gift to you?" Everybody looks confused at Tim who explains he made it for me to be able to do training in the Cave, to feel a bit of what it's like to be like them like I wanted to know.

"Rob, she did just save all our butts." Kid Flash tries to calm him down.

"Yeah but she went up against Lex Luthor with no training and no help!"

"Actually, Kid Flash got me in and Oracle guided me. Only I was supposed to hide once Batman was free…"

"It was still a stupid thing to do! Look I appreciate your help, but we don't need it and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't need it? I just saved your lives!" I shot back. He sighed in frustration. Everyone for some reason was just watching us fight.

"Robin, why is this so big a deal? I can take care of myself well enough!"

"Like when you got kidnapped? Like when you were shot?" I turned red and looked at the floor. "Marissa, look at me." I raised my eyes towards his mask.

"I just don't want to lose you like I have so many of my other friends and family." I nod and he starts to say something else when somebody gives me a small push and we are standing in an embrace. Before I know what's happening Robin leans down and gently gives me a kiss on the lips. I have never kissed anyone before so my eyes go wide at first but then I close them and leave them shut as I lose myself in the token of affection. When he stops I want to continue, I feel hungry for more. He turns a bright red to match mine and behind us Dick snorts.

"Finally." He says and everyone smirks as Tim gently lets go of me and I stand to his side while he grips my hand.

Robin: Tim Drake, my comic book crush just gave me my first kiss. Oh. My. Noodles! I grin ecstatically and he returns my smile. For some reason this just feels so right.

**So Marissa is going to be trained to fight and start dating Robin. What do you think of the chapter? Please review! Also, who should be the first villain she fights as an official partner of the Dark Knight? **


End file.
